The goal of this program is to demonstrate the feasibility of a new type of enzyme-triggered release for colon-specific drug delivery. The key to the new technology is the use of novel enzyme-sensitive membranes coated onto small drug particles, which should allow control over both the time and site of drug delivery. This approach should result in reproducible drug delivery to the colon for either local treatment of colonic diseases or systemic treatment of a number of conditions. Specific goals in Phase I include identification of suitable enzyme substrates, development of membrane coatings for small particles, and demonstration of enzyme-triggered drug release at predictable times. To achieve these goals, enzyme substrates and flat-sheet membranes will be screened for appropriate enzyme activity and transport properties, and then drug beads will be coated with prototype membranes for in vitro evaluation of enzyme-triggered drug release. If this work is successful, a Phase II program will be focused on further development of the technology and in vivo demonstration of site-specific drug delivery.